Don’t lose the ones you love, for the one you lust
by FrecklesAndLace
Summary: Sun sighed at the girl pacing ahead of her "Dont lose the ones you love ,for the ones you lust" Belle brought her head around in a hiss Rated M for later situations BoonexOCxSawyer


**A/N: Not putting a disclaimer on every chapter. I obviously don't own lost. Although I wish I did. Id get Josh Holloway :3 Its My first fic so go easy xD **

Don't lose the ones you love, for the one you lust

Nothing could have prepared Belle for the situation she was in now. Her face lay across the soft sand of the beach. Her vibrant red hair sticking out like a rock. Her eyes suddenly shot open as a scream pierced her ears "Oo-er…" she grumbled as her eyes ran across the dead bodies and injured just across the land

She softly but surely brought her hand up to the side of her head. A warm, wet liquid covered her face "Ew I cut my head…" She laughed before hearing the trudge of feet behind her "Belle Walsh?" Belle turned quickly where she stood to allow her eyes to meet with someone else's

"Inhaler. I got it before someone else did. Saw it had your name on it. Thought it was my sisters" The males hands slid the inhaler into Belle's. Surely enough as she looked down to the sticker on the side. She shrugged "And you are?" She murmured

"Boone." Belle laughed softly as she ran a hand through her hair "Hey you don't know where a medical room is?"

"Your stuck on a beach Darlin' There's no medical room. I've got some stuff to clean shit up. I was taking it to Jack but…yeah." he murmured as he scuffed his feet along the floor "I can clean it up."

"Please" she laughed as she dropped onto the log that lay behind her . Boone dropped his body next to her as he began to dab at the cut. Silence filled the air as Belle sighed. She looked up towards the sky at the loop of clouds that fluttered about her head before coughing "Trust me… first time I get on a plane and it crashes"

"We couldn't help it crashing" he laughed as he ran his fingers down her face to catch the falling blood. Belle shuddered softly before laughing "don't do that" she mused as she brought her elbow playfully into his gut "Sorry.." he mused as he pulled away

"Your going to have to go get it checked with the Doc. But I cleaned it up as good as I could" he nodded before smiling down at her .Something about how he smiled made her wrinkle her nose "_So maybe this island isn't going to be so bad.."_ She thought to herself before smiling

"Has anyone died?…" She murmured softly before cringing . _someone_ was going to have died. A plane crashed. She hissed at herself before laughing slightly "Just scratched that"

"A few people have broken bones. They're injured a little but I don't know. I'm not for all that stuff. Jack and the Islamic dude are sorting the deaths out."

"Oh…"

The silence seemed to ring around their ears before Belle allowed a small laugh to escape her dainty lips "would you like to go for a walk? I really could use it." Boone nodded slightly before smiling "I'd love to .Kills time." He laughed before extending his hand. Belle instantly placed her hand into his before wondering into the forest with a small chuckle

---

"So why are you here?" Boone pitched the only idea floating around his mind to the girl now managing to pull herself over a fallen log. She sighed softly before biting on her lip

"I just needed to escape. My mom and dad had been arguing and my dad went to prison for GBH. So I pitched the idea to my mom of leaving for a bit And my aunt lives in Australia. So I got the money and left. And I'm here." She shrugged before lightly sighing.

"_I'd only missed a few details"_ She thought before smiling at Boone . "I'm not really one for stories. I mean. Its not interesting how I got here. What about you?" She smiled before lightly twiddling with her fingers

"I'd helped my sister from some abusive relationships. And The Australian boyfriend she was with dumped her and took her money so the flight we were taking got cancelled. And We got stuck on here." he sighed before tilting his head

The lush green around her caused her to smile slightly. She twiddled with her torn clothes and cut face, which was now trickling blood once more. "My mom. She forced me to do all these…pageants.. And I'm not even pretty… then one day. I said I didn't want to do it. And my dad came back drunk…"

"You are pretty"

"Huh?"

"You are pretty. Not a Plastic pretty. Just a pretty that's nice enough. You don't look fake."

"You're the first person that's ever said that to me Boone. Thanks" She laughed before shrugging her shoulders "I cant remember much after my dad getting home. "

Boone nodded softly before smiling. His eyes sparkled in the forming light as they darted across the plants and vines ahead of him

_THUNK _

Pulling his hand to his mouth, Boon stifled a small laugh as he watched Belle pull herself up quickly. Pulling his hands across his mouth in a zip motion, He smiled before wondering ahead of her. A laugh escaping his mouth as he did "That was funny

"I'm just a real evil knievel " She sighed before shaking her head

"Boone Get back here!"

Tilting his head quickly, Boone sighed softly before latching his hand in Belle's "Run and I might just not torture you when we get back." he laughed as he began to brake into a run.

O-O-O

A small fire in the middle of the sand entranced Belle as she lent into Boone's knees. The thrashing flames and the heat radiating off of it ,spread a small smile across her face. Jack's voice seemed to pale out in her ears as she darted her eyes around the survivors before finding eyes of a ruggid male

"Who's that?" She asked tilting her head upwards

"That's Sawyer." A blonde girl next to Boone hissed before bringing her dainty arms back across her knees.

Her blue orbs pushed forwards meeting the hungry eyes of the Redneck..

**A/N: probably crap but I'm not a good writer. R&R please xD**


End file.
